Nakovich Zombnik
Nakovich Zombnik is a Scientist Zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is an agile and versatile support with great utility. He can do both heals and harms. He can regenerated an ally's health or degenerate an enemy's. Granting more offensive potential to his ally, he sticks explode balls on them as they charge in. Add up some more offense by boosting your ally's attack or blasting your enemies with Newton's Third Law. Overview Nakovich Zombnik, the Medical Physicist Damage: 5/10 Utility: 10/10 Survivability: 4/10 Complexity: 4/10 Role: Support Sub-Role: Healer, Utility, Initiator Almanac Entry: Nakovich Zombnik had an MD degree for medicine back when he was alive. He was once a regular pharmacist working in a small business. Nakovich Zombnik then ran out of money to run his pharmacy. He goes to apply for a new job. While at it, he gained his interest in physics, so he tried to take a degree for physics. While he went back to college, he got a job in a haunted manor where Dr. Edgar Zomboss lived, back when he was still alive. Dr. Zomboss took him as his apprentice and hired him to make a Zombification Serum that will rise the dead back so that he could make an undead army and rule over the world. Zombnik was skeptical about this at first, but he then did what he asked him to do. Zombnik impressed Dr. Zomboss with some tech that may help his dream of world domination. What Zomboss want is the Serum, for he wanted his undead army to use these techs. So Zombnik created various prototypes of the serum and tested it in both live and dead subjects, most likely rats. He resorts on using one formula on himself, where his body started to twitch and very painful in the inside. He noticed something wrong with his formula and he goes to find himself a cure. Dr. Zomboss was out of the manor so he has no help inside. He tried some of his ray guns and electric machines, but none worked, he didn't even feel any pain. He hypothesized about transferring the pain to another subject and curing him. He would need a strong force in order to do so. If he doesn't find any cure, he'll ror and his experiment will be a failure. So he took a ray gun and converted it into a shotgun. He loaded it with his prototype serum and attached tubes on the gun then connected them on his arm. He aimed his gun on a live rate specimens. He shoots a powerful blast that knocked them back, while the plasmic goop ray rot away the rat while curing Zombnik if his ailment. He then concluded "Ones damage can be altered if an equal and opposite force of restoration is made". Such wonderful discovery amused Dr. Zomboss and then he made him his 3rd in Command on his zombie army. Once he finished his serum, Zomboss used it to raise his all new army of the dead. Zombnik used his ray gun to alter the physiology of the dead and already undead zombies to reduce the rotting process on them. This in exchange of his own life. He was then revived by Zomboss using his very own Zombification Serum. He now roam to lead the zombies in the name of science. Ganeplay: Zombnik is a slippery utility support. He can shoot out a parasitic drone that will hit the first ally or enemy, healing and harming respectively. He can enhance the offensive capabilities of his team. Stick an explody ball or two, or three, on mobile assassins and tanky initiators for some good collateral damage. He can also jump in and out of the fray by turning into an ball of warping matter. Add up the offensive potential of your team by boosting one's attack speed and movement speed or by laughing a group of enemies with strong force while you leech off their health. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1600 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.5 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 5 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 70 (+5% per level) Attack Range: 3.65 Attack Speed (APS): 0.9 Movement Speed: 300 Trait Brainshock Zombnik gains one charge of Brainshock after he cast an ability. One charge grants Zombnik bonus 10% energy regen and 5% movement speed. Stacked charges up to 4 only last for 5 seconds. Once Zombnik reach 5 charges, Zombnik's bonus will be doubled. Zombnik will also gain 25% cooldown reduction to all his abilities. Brainshock max charges will last 10 seconds. Zombnik theorized that with the use of electric shock, a zombie's mind will store in more memory and will work 25% faster. He somehow tried electrocuting his head and it kinda worked, temporarily. Basic Abilities Energy Warp (Q) Zombnik warps into a small energy spark. He becomes Invulnerable to anything and moves 25% faster while in this form. Lasts for 4 seconds. He reappears upon expiration. What made Zombnik interested to physics is the idea of warping. It isn't just revolutionary, it's x+√a cool raised to the power of 2. NOTE: *The energy spark has a very small compact space. It can phase through units. *Speed boost from Brainshock does not stack with the speed boost of Energy Warp. *Zombnik is immune to any damage-over-time and slow effects while in this form. *The energy spark cannot enter stealth while under bushes. Medical Parasite (W) Zombnik shoots out a parasitic drone that attaches itself to the first ally or enemy hit. Allies are healed over time by 100 per second (+5% per level), and enemies are damaged over time by 100 per second (+5% per level). Lasts for 8 seconds. Zombnik assigns robotic drones to repair wounds and cure diseases in a cellular level. Oh, and they eat your cells too. NOTE: *Zombnik cannot hit himself with the Medical Parasite. Sticky Explody Ball (E) Zombnik places a small explosive device that sticks on an ally or a wall. The explody ball explodes once and enemy is in range, having a 2 second delay. The explosion deals 175 damage (+5% per level) to all enemies in rage of the host. A maximum of 3 explody balls can me stacked on one ally or obstacle. Zombnik carries 2 initial charges. Other than acting as a regular field medic,Zombnik can also excel in offensive and defensive plays. He places small explosive devices on sneaky places or even at his own zombie troops. Ultimate Abilities Equal-Opposite Reaction ® Zombnik aims his Medi-Graviton Shotgun on a line and channels for 2 turns. He then fires a critical shot that knocks away both himself and all the enemies hit in the line to an opposite direction. The shot deals 250 damage (+5% per level) to each hero hit by the blast and heals Zombnik will be healed by the total damage dealt by the blast. "For every destruction, there is an equal and opposite restoration." - Dr. Nakovich Zombnik. '' '''Gadget Accelerator ®' Zombnik presses a button that will gradually increase a target ally's attack speed and movement speed by 50% for 5 seconds. The target is also Unstoppable. Zombnik secretly planted nano devices on every troop in a battlefield. So whenever he want them a fast way to whack plants, all he needs to do is a push of a button. Talents Level 1 *Sudden Acceleration - After Energy Warp expires, Zombnik receives +40% bonus movement speed for 5 seconds. *Host Transfer - If the target affected by Medical Parasite die, the parasite transfers to the nearest ally/enemy. Lasts for the remaining duration. *Fortitude Aura - Allies near your hero are granted 10% defense. Level 4 *Strategic Thinking - QUEST: Deal 3500 total damage using Medical Parasite and Sticky Explody Ball. REWARD: At max charges, Brainshock grants Zombnik and nearby allies 25% attack damage. *Ailment Surgery - Medical Parasite purges some harmful effects from the target ally. If the target ally is stunned, gains healing bonus equal to 1.5% the target's max HP for the first half of the duration. *Scout Bot - (Active) Deploy a Scout Drone that flies above an area, granting vision on the area. Reveals invisible units. Destroyed in 3 hits. Lasts for 60 seconds. 150 second cooldown. Level 7 *Ballistic Ejection - Medical Parasite has 40% more range. *Pocket Wormhole - Energy Warp leaves a wormhole on the casting point of the ability after Energy Warp expires. Within 4 seconds, Zombnik can reactivate the ability to blink to the wormhole's point. *Repair Bot - (Active) Deploy a Repair Bot that repairs ally structures in a target area. Restores 125 health (+5% per level) per second. Lasts for 15 seconds. Has a 150 second cooldown. Level 10 *Equal-Opposite Reaction - Zombnik aims his Medi-Graviton Shotgun on a line and channels for 2 turns. He then fires a critical shot that knocks away both himself and all the enemies hit in the line to an opposite direction. The shot deals 250 damage (+5% per level) to each hero hit by the blast and heals Zombnik will be healed by the total damage dealt by the blast. *Gadget Accelerator - Zombnik presses a button that will gradually increase a target ally's attack speed and movement speed by 50% for 5 seconds. The target is also Unstoppable. Level 13 *Volatile Bile - Sticky Explody Ball explosion slows enemies'movement and attack speed by 25% for 5 seconds. Doesn't stack with other bombs. *Energy Impulse - Sticky Explody Ball restores 40 energy (+5% per level) to to its host after explosion. Stacks with other Sticky Explody Balls. *Remote Recharge - Basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Energy Warp by 0.6. Level 16 *Explosive Diarrhea - When Medical Parasite expires, it causes an explosion that deals 150 damage (+5% per level) to the enemy host and nearby enemies. Doesn't damage an ally host. *Quantum Mechanics - Using Energy Warp during Max Brainshock resets the duration of the bonus and pauses Brainshock's timer for Energy Warp's duration. QUEST: Use Energy Warp three times during a single Max Brainshock. REWARD: Energy Warp's speed bonus now stacks with Brainshock's speed bonus, and Energy Warp's duration is extended by 2 seconds during Max Brainshock. *Mind Blower - Every third cast of the same ability during Max Brainshock costs no energy and causes that ability to refresh 50% faster. Level 20 *Restoration Reversal - Equal-Opposite Reaction can now affect allies in its range, damaging Zombnik to heal them. *Physical Augmentation - Gadget Accelerator now grants Unkillable. *Armored Healing Station - (Active) Zombnik deploys a large healing station that heals nearby allies by 350 HP (+5% per level) per second and also grant them +20% defense. Destroyed in 8 hits. Lasts for 20 seconds. Has a 250 second cooldown. *Space Time Teleportation Thingy - (Active) Teleport anywhere in the map. Has a 150 second cooldown. Quotations Start of Battle *Strange warping phenomenon. I got to study it's effects and source. *Different space, different time. How come I didn't get any deja vu? *I can study the battlefield more if I'm in it. Moving *Treading. *With equal momentum. *Checking for some important stuff. *An interesting discovery. *Let's go practice medicine. Attacking *Ultraviolet bolt gun! *Aiming at even trajectory. *You'll be a good specimen. *This will hurt a lot. *In the name of Science! Vanquishing a Hero *You could have survived. Well, 50% chance though. *Easily my greatest endeavor in this battle other than healing. *Just as I calculated. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *You cast the shadow. I cast the flashlight. (Green Shadow) *Your explosives emit great force, but they do lack the effect. (Spud) *Interesting body structure. I should study your anatomy. (Snapper) *Some coherent radiation you got. Not much of the "rad", though. (Hyper Bean) *And that's why I'm 3rd in command. Because I replace you when you're dead. (Anklebone) *It's not magic. Nuff said. (Any magician hero) *Ever heard of a school? (Any prehistoric hero) Dying *Where's the self-destruct button?! *That was a miscalculation. *Ah! Utter failure! *I should have prioritized my own survivability. *Probability of success: 0%. Respawning *I knew that serum would be some great use. *Can't keep a dead man... dead. *Might wanna reconsider my previous calculations. *I brought extra batteries and meds in case that'll happen again. *I should remove that self-destruct button. Or... Nah, I'll keep it. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *Don't go and ask me jokes. I'm not a "humerus" person. *Hey! Don't ask "femur" puns! *Ah! Stop with the bone puns! They don't have much "backbone" in them. *OK. I go to a "Skull"-- (slaps self) School! And get a medical degree. I am yet to obtain my physics degree. *Don't trust atoms. They make up everything. *I'm not an evil scientist. I'm more of a chaotic neutral one. *Zombies have a certain liking of a core part of the human Central Nervous System. They don't have the "nerve" to eat the other organs, though. *How many general-relativity theorists does it take to change a light bulb? Two. One to hold the bulb and one to rotate space. *I have perfected a way to weaponize goats by giving them ray guns and a hover board. Now all I need to do is find a way to weaponize chickens. *I wonder why people are quick at hating math. I mean math is easy. C'mon, tell me how many essays and oral reports do you have to make in a math class? That's right! e to the i pi plus one... which is zero. Ultimate Ability Equal-Opposite Reaction: *For every destruction, there's an equal and opposite restoration. *I call this one Zombnik's Third Law of Medication. *Degrade a few cells to repair even more cells. Gadget Accelerator: *Hope this works. *A press of a button and... Speed up! *I shall enhance your neuro-muscular movement to further improve fighting capability. Skins Mad Chemist Zombnik had 7 PhDs, but most of them are for physics and one being pathology. Being honest, he hasn't tried chemistry yet. But one day he took several classes. The next day, he can't think of anything else but chemistry. He just wants to mix one element to another and see what happen. Not even Dr. Zomboss can snap him out of his addiction. *Has a spiky hair and lab goggles on. *His lab coat is all stained with chemical solutions. *His weapon is the Beaker Blaster. It shoots a green glowing substance with Equal-Opposite Reaction. Electric Physicist One of Zombnik's known PhDs is electrostatics. This means that he knows a lot about electricity. He even used himself as a living conductor in one of his science projects. He created the EMP Frazzie Launcher to e used against machines and was eventually proven useful against tall-nut battlements. His mastery of electricity is also his inspiration for the Gadget Accelerator. *Has a spiky, electrified hair and some rad but broken glasses. *He carries a backpack that is a power generator and his left leg has a power chord tied on it. *His weapon is the EMP Fazzie Launcher, that modifies his default attack projectiles. Equal-Opposite reaction will have elecric effects while Gadget Accelerator has a different animation. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes